Eros y Philos
by Rosette-Hendrick
Summary: Rosette era una mujer…una que,tras esa mirada infantil escondía el intenso brillo de la madurez,la sonrisa traviesa de una infante por encima de sus labios deseables.Ella lo era todo para él.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

¡Hola, gente! Bueno, llevo rato queriendo escribir una historia sobre Chrno y Rosette, y consideré el San Valentín como una buena oportunidad para hacerlo. Dado que es la primera historia que hago sobre esta maravillosa serie, ignoro qué tipo de errores pude haber o no cometido, por lo que aceptaré gustosa cualquier crítica constructiva. ¡Oh! Y antes de que se me olvide… mucho de los comentarios son basados en el manga, como el que Chrno y Sheda hablen de los apóstoles como si fueran ángeles y eso. Y eso de Eros y Philos lo saqué inspirándome de un libro bastante bueno que emplea términos muy trascendentales (de hecho puede que en algunas partes la historia se torne algo cursi, pero es justo y necesario si quiero plasmar con precisión los efectos de Eros y Philos), pero no diré más ya que sería redundar bastante y a nadie le gusta eso xD.

¡Bueno, no habiendo más que decir, a leer se ha dicho! ¡Agradeceré sus comentarios! ¡Besos!

**Eros y Philos**

Era 14 de febrero. Un día aparentemente especial para los humanos, quiénes aprovechaban el paso de las horas para otorgarse flores y chocolatinas mutuamente, con inmensas sonrisas plasmadas en el rostro, todos repitiendo una y otra vez "¡Feliz San Valentín!". Era un día relativamente agradable, o al menos eso pensaba Chrno, quién a pesar de permanecer siempre ajeno a cualquier situación, le agradaba ver a los miembros de la Orden con un buen motivo para seguir sonriendo y alabando a Dios.

Ésta vez lo hacían por el Amor.

Era bastante avanzada la tarde pues el cielo se empezaba a teñir de colores cálidos como el naranja y el rojo, y curiosamente de fríos también, como el violeta y el azul más oscuro. Abordaban a concluir las horas del crepúsculo y varías monjas se veían recoger del suelo algunas rosas que quedaron olvidadas en algún momento de descuido, mientras disfrutaban de la algarabía que siempre provocaba el día de los enamorados. Todos riendo, bromeando, dignándose a olvidar por unas horas la cantidad de espíritus malinos que debían exorcizar o la presencia de los demonios que siempre buscaban perjudicar a los de su entorno. Inclusive la Hermana Kate, con su psicorrigidez y milimétrico perfeccionismo, había decidido abandonar su despacho por un par de horas y así des estresarse un rato.

El Reverendo Remington fue quien más obsequios recibió a lo largo del día, y a todos ellos respondió con una de sus blancas y paternales sonrisas que hacían suspirar a cualquier fémina con suma facilidad (incluyendo a las religiosas). Elder se portó relativamente bien… o al menos fue así hasta que se aproximó a la Hermana Kate para darle un inofensivo y fraternal abrazo por el día de San Valentín, teniendo como intensión verdadera zambullir durante unos instantes el rostro entre los senos que la Madre Superiora bien disimulaba bajo el hábito. Como resultado obtuvo los dos ojos morados, la ausencia de varios dientes, la nariz rota, la marca patente de un zapato en todo el estomago y un pase directo a la enfermería.

En fin… pero suponiendo que aquello último era poco relevante, se podía decir que ése 14 de febrero había gozado de una atmosfera amena y cálida.

Eso estaba claro para Chrno, el Pecador, quién había observado todo desde una banca, protegido únicamente por la sombra de un árbol. Sus largos cabellos púrpuras ondeaban con las suaves caricias del viento, otorgándole un aire de serenidad, y casi de adormecimiento a sus sinceros ojos carmesí. Su complexión era pequeña, casi similar a la de un niño. Pero todo aquél que pudiera leer a fondo su mirada descubriría que ese detalle era sólo apariencia, pues él en realidad era un espíritu viejo.

Más precisamente, un demonio.

Uno que, de la forma más absurdamente vista, había dejado su legión para seguir con "el camino de Dios". Y todo por una muchacha rubia, tan peculiar cómo él, que parecía hacer cualquier cosa menos seguir dicho camino. Ante aquél pensamiento movió los hombros en medio de una risa silenciosa, al mismo tiempo que se estiraba más en la banca, buscando comodidad y relajación. A los lejos, las monjas empezaban a dar por terminado al aseo.

-Debe ser agotador permanecer toda una tarde sentado mientras ves cómo los demás se divierten- musitó una dulce voz, cantarina como la de un ave, a sus espaldas. Chrno no pareció sobresaltarse al sentirla y, por el contrario, se limitó a virar el rostro en dirección a la persona que le hablaba, con una sonrisa bastante amable y sincera dibujada en el rostro, dándole a entender que estuviera tranquila. Él se sentía bien, después de todo.

-¿Qué te hace suponer que no me divierto con sólo observarlos? Resulta relajante, la verdad. Además, ambos bien sabemos que no soy bienvenido entre ellos si tenemos en cuenta lo que soy- contestó irguiéndose y moviéndose a un lado para que la muchacha tomara asiento junto a él. Sin embargo, por si no había quedado del todo claro, volvió a sonreírle mientras palmeaba un par de veces el espacio vacío.- Pero no te negaré que me sentaría bien algo de compañía, Azmaría.

Y Azmaría le sonrió como sólo ella sabía hacer, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado y se excusaba al hacerlo. Su larga cabellera blanca osciló por los aires con el suave soplo de viento que los golpeó a ambos con sumo cariño a la vez que dejó al descubierto una sonrisa, una que también compartieron sus brillantes ojos carmines. Ella, sin duda alguna, no sólo era una persona algo tímida y atenta a los otros, si no también muy dulce, bella y elegante. Podía llegar a ser la más fiel de las amigas si se lo proponía y casi como una hermana cuando necesitases un hombro sobre el cual llorar.

Así era ella, al fin y al cabo, y no creía (ni tampoco quería) que fuera a cambiar. Azmaría Hendrick había conocido lo que era sufrir desde muy corta edad, y había vivido en carne propia el dolor de la soledad e, inclusive, del desprecio. Del ser tratada sólo como un objeto (más precisamente por Ricardo, el dominador de demonios que fue el último en adoptarla). Por ello trataba de ser amable con todos y ayudar en lo que pudiera, no sólo para sentirse útil, sino también para reconfortar a los demás e impedir, a cualquier costo, que ellos también padecieran el mismo dolor que vivió alguna vez. A pesar de ser consciente que el mundo no era bonito, ella se las arreglaba para ver la belleza en todo detalle y en convencerse que la bondad aún habitaba en los corazones del hombre (lo había aprendido también de Rosette, en el transcurso que llevaba conviviendo con ella).

Aquello era algo que Chrno le admiraba en secreto, esa inusual capacidad de sonreírle a las personas aún si le hacían daño y, más increíblemente, el no guardarles rencor. Pero ella era un apóstol, un _ángel _después de todo… y suponía que eso equivaldría a tener consigo una esencia hecha de sólo amor.

- ¿Los demonios también acostumbran a celebrar el día de los enamorados?- la pregunta lo tomó de sorpresa, delatándose en la sola mirada llena de estupor. Chrno se tornó meditabundo y, de forma distraída, fijó su vista al cielo.

-Los demonios sólo conocemos el amor por nosotros mismos. Celebrar días como la Navidad o el día de los enamorados suena algo bizarro, la verdad. Así que no- respondió, frunciendo levemente el ceño al rememorar de manera fugaz lo que fue su anterior vida al lado de los otros Pecadores. Azmaría no pasó desapercibida a ello y decidió desviar el tema con otra pregunta sutil.

-¿Y tú qué piensas de éste día?

Chrno viró el rostro hacia ella, mentalizándose la respuesta y considerando qué palabras eran mejor para expresarla. Sinceramente a él también le parecía estúpido eso de las fiestas… pero aprendió a ver que lo importante no era la fecha en sí, sino lo que se expresaban mutuamente las personas en ésta. Alegría, amor, bienestar. Todos sentimientos puros, buenos deseos, que llegaban a la otra persona a través de un abrazo. Eso era lo que hacía la noche más brillante y el momento más hermoso. No el número en el calendario, sino los sentimientos expresados.

Y eso había sido justamente lo que lo había hecho sonreír más abiertamente en ése día.

-Supongo que es, y a la vez no es, como la Navidad. Digo… si, se dan detalles. Pero el día de San Valentín al parecer es únicamente para demostrar Amor, no buenos deseos, paz y esas otras cosas.

-Pero Eros y Philos siempre han hecho un buen trabajo en el mundo. Merecen su propio día, ¿no lo crees?- intervino Azmaría con una amplia sonrisa. Chrno no se molestó en ocultar su desconcierto y, arqueando una ceja, se dirigió a la soprano.

-¿Quiénes?- cuestionó.

-Eros y Philos- redundó ella haciendo un ademán de impaciencia con la mano, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo. Sin embargo Chrno, con su mirada, dejó claro que había quedado en las mismas.-En una canción que estoy aprendiendo con las demás, hablan de cómo Eros y Philos son la demostración de Amor en el mundo. Eros es el amor que tú le muestras a tu pareja, y Philos el que le das a tus amigos. Son ellos los que crean los vínculos entre las personas.

-Vínculos…- repitió él, imaginándose de repente a dos sujetos extraños, cada uno con el respectivo letrero de "Eros" y "Philos" colgando del cuello, atando lazos en las manos de las personas para unirlos con otras más. Pero negó con la cabeza, admitiendo por cuenta propia que aquello sonaba ridículo. Sin embargo echó un vistazo a los alrededores, por si acaso.

El cielo ya se estaba tornando más oscuro, y las luces del interior de la Orden empezaban a encenderse. Azmaría suspiró, fijando su vista soñadora al cielo.

-Es el Amor de Dios presente de diversas formas en cada uno de nosotros. Y una vez que hayas tomado la mano de Eros y Philos, podrás sentir en tu interior lo que es el Amor Absoluto- miró a Chrno, radiante, muy a su modo puro y sencillo- Las guerras cesarán y la paz arribará, para dar la bienvenida a un mundo perfecto. Una utopía hecha realidad. Un sitio dónde todos nos amemos y respetemos por igual.

-Az, no te ofendas, pero tú ves lo hermoso en todo- musitó el demonio, rascándose la nuca distraídamente. Azmaría liberó una pequeña carcajada, sonrojándose en el acto.

-Puede ser. Pero las cosas no las vemos como son, sino como _somos. _La belleza no está en lo observado, pero sí en los ojos del observador. Si nos resignamos a pensar en un mundo podrido y en un futuro negro, pues soñar no valdría la pena, ya que sería preferible someterse a la cruel realidad. Pero mientras en el mundo haya personas visionarias que sigan soñando, aún habría un motivo para luchar por las buenas causas, y seguir creyendo en el mundo utópico como algo posible y real, y no solo como una fantasía incompleta. Son detalles pequeños como esos los que dan nacimiento a la esperanza. Y es justamente la esperanza, junto con la fe, lo que han hecho grandes cambios en la historia.

-Las que suscitan los milagros…- musitó Chrno más para sí que para ella, creyendo encontrar el sentido de las palabras. Azmaría, por su lado, dejó su rostro iluminarse, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Y nunca es demasiado tarde para creer en los milagros- corroboró. Así era como pensaba, de todas formas. Y consideraba su estadía en la Orden de Magdalena y la compañía de la monja compulsiva y su demonio ayudante como el más bello de los milagros que le hubiese podido ocurrir hasta el tiempo presente. Porque Dios habitaba hasta en las cosas más sencillas como una flor que empieza a brotar de su tallo o en el intenso fulgor de una estrella en la lejanía. Ella, por lo menos, lo veía claramente en cada nueva risa sincera, o en los cálidos abrazos que recibía de sus, ahora, amigos.

Ahí se manifestaba el amor de Dios.

Una nueva ráfaga de viento sopló, meciendo en un suave vaivén las cabelleras de ambos y, al mismo tiempo, aportando algo de polvo que con el paso consiguió levantar del suelo. Chrno sacudió inadvertidamente sus atuendos rojos, mientras apreciaba como las luces del interior del monasterio empezaban a hacer juego con las escasas estrellas del cielo obscurecido. La noche era clara, y mostraba el pronóstico de ser calma, amena y despejada. Ya se estaban haciendo los preparativos de la cena en el gran salón. Esa que daría por concluido, oficialmente, la celebración del 14 de febrero.

-¿Por qué no está contigo Rosette?- preguntó la joven Hendrick con franca curiosidad. Chrno suspiró, devolviendo la ojeada al blanco rostro de ella.

-No lo sé. Suele comportarse distante en ésta fecha.

-¿Y eso porqué?

-Me temo que tampoco lo sé-repuso el pecador, curveando el cuerpo hacia adelante para poder apoyar los codos sobre sus rodillas, sumido en sus pensamientos.-Ha sido así desde hace un tiempo. Me refiero a que anda con toda su precipitación diciendo que va a darle el obsequio perfecto al Reverendo… ¡Y al final lo único que hace es desaparecerse el resto del día y volver en la noche, callada, y aún con el obsequio entre manos! Supongo que se la pasa el resto de la tarde pensando, y eso en ella es peligroso. La hace aún más sensible a los sucesos de su entorno.

-Y tú, por supuesto, darías tu vida por verla reír. Así que tiendes a sentirte fastidiado cuando ves que eso se sale brevemente de tu alcance- a pesar de sonar supremamente suave, aquella frase no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación. No era un secreto que, por Rosette, Chrno sería capaz de ir al espacio y bajarle la luna entera.

El aludido bufó, frunciendo levemente el ceño, prefiriendo no contestar a ello. Pero entonces Azmaría lo tomó desprevenidamente de las manos, provocando que él le dedicara una expresión repleta de estupor a causa del inesperado acto. Azmaría le mostró una mirada dulce mientras ladeaba levemente la cabeza, como un ave curiosa.

-Hace rato vi a Rosette en la parte posterior del monasterio, dónde está el cultivo de rosas. Ve por ella- lo alentó. Chrno, sintiéndose más confundido que satisfecho al enterarse del paradero de su contratista, arqueó las cejas sin entender del todo el punto de la apóstol. ¿A qué había venido eso?

-Az, seguramente ella querrá que la dejen sola…- inquirió, viéndose interrumpido por la cabeza de Azmaría, que empezó a negar de un lado a otro con cierta brusquedad. Parecía determinada en lo que hacía, y al mismo tiempo, algo indignada por la respuesta de su compañero.

-¿En el día de los enamorados? ¡Eso sería muy triste! Quizás, más que desear que la dejen sola, se siente sola…- bajó la cabeza tristemente fijando la vista en sus rodillas, como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.- Ve, aunque sea sólo para avisarle que la cena pronto será servida, pero ve. Eres el único que la hace felíz, Chrno, lo sé… he visto a Philos y a Eros en su más sincera forma cada que se miran a los ojos.

Y Chrno se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras. Definitivamente Azmaría estaba leyendo muchas novelas románticas. O cantando varias canciones de ése estilo. Lo que fuera, estaba consiguiendo que se pusiera más emotiva que de costumbre. Sin embargo se puso en pie lentamente mientras veía en el cielo como nuevas estrellas aparecían.

-Seguro, iré a verla. Pero sólo para decirle que la cena está servida- recalcó, bajando el rostro hacia ella, recuperando el semblante sereno e incluso cálido.-Con lo torpe que es, de seguro habrá olvidado que necesita comer.

Azmaría captó fácilmente el cariño oculto en esas palabras y sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza. Parecía reluciente y satisfecha, pero a lo mejor era tan sólo por el día que marcaba en el calendario, ¿o no?

-Gracias. De seguro Eros y Philos agradecerán que los vuelvas a reunir, y tu corazón de oro será recompensado por ello- afirmó de forma animada, a lo que Chrno negó levemente, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Le dio la espalda a su amiga y se fue, camino a la parte posterior del monasterio.

¡Ángeles! Siempre tan llenos de optimismo, amor y comprensión al prójimo. Recordó a Sheda, la demoniza "genio", que constantemente los veía como seres adorables y simpáticos, los cuales la hacían muy felíz cuando estaban cerca de ella. Ante aquél pensamiento rió para sí, recordando viejos momentos aunque no fuesen tan agradables. Pero a diferencia de cómo ocurría con Aion, Chrno no guardaba rencor a Sheda, pues no sólo trató a Magdalena con el respeto, la confianza y el cariño que se le da a un familiar, sino que también los "ayudó" al entregarles el reloj con el que, año después, haría el contrato con Rosette. Además, ¿qué impedía que una demoniza que se llevara bien con los ángeles no siguiera también, más adelante, el "camino de Dios"?

Suspiró. A lo mejor él había terminado contagiándose de esa energía por igual, y viera también lo bello en esos factores. Los ángeles, después de todo, jamás fueron seres con malas intenciones.

Y Azmaría Hendrick era la prueba viviente de ello.

Siguió andando, sintiendo la tierra bajo sus zapatos, y la noche cubriendo todo a su paso. Pero el entorno era hermoso y relajante, dándole a todo un aire puro y bohemio. Rememoró entonces las noches que compartió junto con Magdalena, en la que eran cómplices de sonrisas y miradas, ajenos al mundo que los rodeaba, y como fue así hasta que ella dio su vida para salvar la de él. Su destino no era el estar juntos, y eso ambos los sabían. Él no era más que un demonio, al fin y al cabo.

A lo lejos, una intensa cabellera rubia se distinguió, mecida suavemente por el viento, como halos de la luz del sol.

-Su apariencia es cómo ella: imposible de confundir- pensó en voz alta, siguiendo con su camino mientras se guiaba por el destello amarillo.

Las voces de varios sacerdotes y monjas se escuchaban tras las paredes del monasterio, como meros murmullos, los cuales pronto dejó de escuchar al estar más cerca del cultivo de rosas. Chasqueó la lengua distraídamente, meditando en las palabras de Azmaría: Eros y Philos… jamás en todos sus años de existencia había oído algo así. O a lo mejor sí, pero de soslayo, y por eso su memoria no lo había retenido por completo. ¿En verdad existiría algo así? Bueno, él era un demonio, no estaba en posición de volverse incrédulo… pero no por ello la situación iba a dejar de ser menos extraña, o quizás curiosa.

Se detuvo en la entrada del cultivo, que consistía en un arco lleno de enredaderas, poseedoras de las más bellas rosas blancas. Y ahí, próxima a los escalones pero sosteniéndose de la baranda que dividía el camino permitido al que debía permanecer sin tocar, se encontraba Rosette mirando el resto del jardín. Llevaba puesto el hábito azul que la Orden exigía, pero su cabello estaba expuesto al aire. Traía una caja de chocolates en una mano. Y su mirada, tan azul como el mar, yacía perdida en el horizonte.

El estar tan calmada no era propio de sí, lo cual le daba una apariencia foránea, tranquila y, risiblemente, muy madura. Chrno sonrió ante aquello y con mucha cautela se aproximó. Se sentía tranquilo y feliz, como cada que tenía a la rubia al lado. Su energía tan explosiva siempre lo hacía sentir cómodo, porque sabía que así era ella y nada la haría cambiar. A lo largo de los siglos había conocido muchas mujeres, era cierto, pero ninguna fue, es y jamás sería como…

-Rosette… - la llamó suavemente, para hacerla conocedora de su presencia.- Rosette- insistió. Pero aún nada. Ella seguía atrapada en su propio mundo, ignorando a los demás, por lo que Chrno frunció levemente el ceño. ¿Qué le ocurría? Se aproximó más a ella e infló los pulmones, preparándose para hablar más fuerte:- ¡Oye, Rosette!

-¡Aaahh! –gritó la rubia, volviendo abruptamente en sí y lanzando, más por reflejo que por cualquier otra cosa, un furioso golpe en dirección a dónde se encontraba su ayudante. Chrno desafortunadamente no lo alcanzó a esquivar, y se vio en menos de un segundo con un inmenso y humeante chichón saliendo de su cabeza.

Ofuscado, la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿¡Y ahora que hice!- exclamó con indignación. Rosette lo reconoció, y se ruborizó levemente al ver de quién se trataba. Pero ella era orgullosa, y no acostumbraba a pedir perdón después de haber metido la pata; así que, como era también de esperarse, se cruzó de brazos e infló las mejillas, mientras desviaba la cabeza hacia un lado en un gesto bastante infantil. No le gustaba que la tomaran desprevenida, ni siquiera Chrno que tenía su entera confianza.

-¡Pues casi me matas del susto! ¿¡Qué no sabes que es de mala educación aparecer ante alguien sin avisar!- profirió toscamente, como hacía cada que se enojaba. Chrno rodó los ojos al ser nuevamente testigo de cómo la joven liberaba sus emociones al actuar como niño.

-¿Desde cuándo te interesa parecer educada? Además te llamé varias veces y no respondías- manifestó, intentando recuperar la apariencia estoica y serena. Con ella no valía la pena pelear: fuera como fuese, al final siempre se las arreglaba para salir victoriosa aún si todo era culpa de ella. Por lo tanto, cambió drásticamente de tema:- ¿Por qué no fuiste a la celebración de San Valentín? Creí que ibas a darle un regalo al Reverendo, llevas toda la semana hablando de eso.

Esperó otro grito, quizás un nuevo golpe, pero sólo recibió silencio. El visaje de Rosette adoptó una expresión contrariada y, sin más preámbulo, volvió a fijar la vista en el jardín, perdiéndose en ese mar de flores y pensamientos. A Chrno no le gustó ese repentino cambio de ánimo, pues lo normal hubiera sido una reacción más abierta (y tal vez dolorosa), así que optó por apoyarse en el barandal junto a ella para mirarla fijamente.

Algo no andaba en su lugar.

-El Reverendo ya tiene muchos regalos…- repuso la rubia tras liberar un largo y sonoro suspiro, mientras su mano derecha se aferraba más a la caja. No le gustaba sentirse de esa forma, ni tampoco que él la viera así. Pero a veces costaba trabajo hacerse la fuerte y ese, por desgracia o por fortuna, era uno de esos días. Chrno no quitó la vista de ella por un buen rato, para luego posarla en su pecho, más precisamente en el reloj que él mismo le había dado a la hora de efectuar el contrato.

Fue como si una inmensa roca cayera del cielo sobre sus hombros y se empeñara en hundirlo hasta no dejar rastro de él. ¿Qué tal si era él el causante de su tristeza? Ella debería odiarlo, él le estaba arrebatando la vida. Pero aún así lo veía como su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo repudiaba y punto? Tal vez porque la vida no tendría sentido si eso fuera así.

Rosette era especial, lo era todo para él.

-Tal vez… pero él se habría sentido feliz con sólo saber que era de tu parte- comentó lleno de certeza. Rosette liberó una sonrisa cargada de amarga ironía y bajó más la mirada, permitiendo que el flequillo de su frente cubriera sus ojos por unos instantes. Chrno sintió como la garganta empezó a arderle con furia y congoja, ¿Qué causaba tanto pesar a su preciada contratista? ¿Acaso era Joshua? ¿Aion? ¿Él mismo, por arrebatarle la vida de esa forma tan ruin y despiadada? ¿Qué podría hacer él, un ser insignificante y desterrado, para hacerla sonreír de nuevo? ¿Regalarle el sol, el arcoíris? ¿Acabar con el mal para crear el mundo utópico del que tanto Azmaría hablaba? ¿Qué podía hacer él para erradicar toda aflicción en ella? ¿Qué? ¿¡Qué!

-Supongo…- Rosette dijo en un leve murmullo, levantando de nuevo el semblante para tomar algo de aire. Recargó los codos en el barandal, curveándose ligeramente.- No sería diferente a las otras ocasiones y seguramente habría hecho lo mismo… revolverme el cabello con una sonrisa mientras me dice "Gracias, Rosette, es muy lindo de tu parte", haciéndome ver como una niña buena. Sólo eso… una niña más…

Chrno parpadeó varias veces, denotando una clara expresión confusa. No veía lo malo en lo que acababa de decirle la rubia, de hecho apreciaba en parte que el Reverendo fuera así de amable con ella. ¿Era eso lo que la tenía así? ¡Mujeres, vaya que son difíciles de entender! Abrió la boca para efectuar la pregunta y salir de su duda, pero se vio interrumpido por la voz de ella, que había optado por hablar un poco más alto:

-Chrno, dime, tú…- meditó bien las palabras correctas que debía decir en esa oración mientras tragaba saliva. No era tan fácil como había creído, pero necesitaba hacerlo de todas maneras, salir de todas dudas. Además, ella era Rosette Christopher, la mejor exorcista del mundo (como solía autodenominarse en sus minutos de egocentrismo). Podía hacer lo que fuera. Así que inhaló aire hondamente, abriendo de nuevo los labios para decir lo que necesitaba decir. Una pregunta, cinco palabras, una respuesta. No podía ser tan complicado- … Tú… ¿Crees que… soy bonita?

_¿Qué?_ De todas las cosas que podía escuchar, jamás esperó recibir aquél interrogante, por lo que no se molestó en intentar ocultar la sorpresa en sus ojos, ahora abiertos de par en par. ¿Hablaba en serio? Al parecer sí pero, ¿A qué se debía eso? Bueno, generalmente la chica pasaba por alto cosas como esas y aquello lo dejaba claro en su no tan bien atendida apariencia. Además estaba el hecho que era raro encontrar una monja vanidosa. Chrno se sentía impregnado de estupefacción.

Sin embargo la respuesta a esa pregunta era un rotundo "sí", para él Rosette era muy bonita; no sólo por su físico, sino también por su forma de ser. Ella lo llenaba, le alegraba, lo hacía sentirse útil e importante para alguien y solía acobijarlo con su cálida esencia. Sin ella, el sol brillaría con menos intensidad y la luna ya no tendría motivo para inspirar a los poetas; Rosette era el agua de los ríos, el oasis en su desierto, las estrellas en el cielo, el rocío del césped y el cantar de los jilgueros por la mañana. Su vida dependía de ella, literal y figuradamente. Pero nunca se lo había dicho, porque creía que aquello estaba clarísimo con sus solas acciones.

Rosette, por otra parte, pareció tomarse mal su silencio y bajó más la cabeza, forzando una sonrisa repleta de sátira.

- Eso pensé… ¿Sabes? Tal vez para ti suene tonto, haz vivido mucho al fin y al cabo. Pero, para una persona de la actualidad que está destinada a vivir poco, resulta algo frustrante llegar ya a los dieciséis años, ir hacia los diecisiete, y que la sigan viendo como una niña.- confesó finalmente, consiguiendo que la mirada de Chrno volviera a suavizarse mientras la escuchaba- Se que, al entregarme a la vida de monasterio, debía resignarme al celibato y esas cosas. Pero supongo que, a ésta edad, nunca está demás tener miradas cómplices con alguien, un beso robado, yo que sé- suspiró- Pero nada, eso es lo que ocurre, nada. Perdona que te hiciera esa pregunta… pero entiende tú también que, cuando una persona a los dieciséis años sigue siendo ignorada por los del sexo opuesto, tiene a preguntarse si algo marcha mal. Si no soy lo suficientemente atractiva para ellos.

-Rosette, yo…

-¡Y el Reverendo Remington!- soltó la Hermana de repente, interrumpiendo a su amigo con precipitación. Chrno guardó silencio mientras veía como ella elevaba un brazo, indignada:- ¡Él es lo más cercano a un hombre que puedo encontrar en éste monasterio! Es guapo, adulto, ha vivido bastante… pero para él jamás dejaré de ser la "pequeña Rosette".- y soltó un resoplido, fastidiada.

Por otro lado, la mandíbula del demonio se tensó completamente al escuchar esas palabras por parte de su contratista, y lo demostró al fruncir de forma bastante leve el entrecejo. Sus orbes rojas yacían con una expresión estoica, quizás también un poco severa.

Pero la verdad era que se sentía ofendido, no sólo por la interrupción que le había hecho, sino también por el comentario que había soltado deliberadamente tras esta. ¿Qué el Reverendo era lo más cercano a un hombre que pudiera encontrar en el monasterio? ¿Y qué se suponía que era él, Chrno? ¿Un árbol?

-Rosette, para mí eres una mujer supremamente hermosa… y creo haber vivido mucho más que el Reverendo- intervino tras ése breve lapso de silencio, de forma cortante, pero asimismo muy sincero.

Y fue ahí que llegó el turno de Rosette para abrir sus obres azules de par en par, girando tan bruscamente el rostro hacia el pecador que por unos instantes creyó haberse hecho daño en el cuello. La mirada roja de él era intensa como nunca antes lo había visto y reflejaba, en el sólo brillo, la experiencia que los siglos y siglos de vida le habían otorgado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo notó al espíritu viejo, en lugar del niño demonio, y sin poder evitarlo la sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas, haciéndola enrojecer.

Chrno suavizó la expresión de su rostro, tornándose entonces algo apenado, pero sintiéndose curiosamente ligero. Ella le había confesado el haberse sentido dolida porque Remington no veía en ella una mujer; y ahora él se sentía afectado por pasar desapercibido para aquella que veía como su cómplice, su socia, su mejor amiga, su…

-No tienes qué decir eso para hacerme sentir mejor- dijo Rosette hoscamente, como queriendo reprocharle eso a Chrno, quién increíblemente mantuvo la calma y la siguió mirando fijo, aparentemente inexpresivo.

-Ah, entonces para ti estoy mintiendo…- susurró más para sí que para ella. Sintió la garganta hervirle y los músculos de su cuerpo agarrotarse aún más; pero también sintió la impetuosa necesidad de acercarse a ella y probarle que estaba equivocada.

Una parte de sí le decía que no importaba realmente, que era posible que ella no lo dijera en serio; pero su otra parte (la escarnecida) le gritaba que siguiera avanzando y le mostrara a esa muchacha la amplitud de su error. Para él Rosette era todo y lo había demostrado más de una vez, sacrificando su propia vida por la de ella. Pero al parecer sólo asumía el rol de "guardaespaldas".

Momentáneamente su mente, en el permanente dilema, se nubló permitiendo que los sentidos se aguzaran más. Fue como si una mano invisible tomara la suya y los impulsara a seguir adelante.

Caminó a paso firme, sin quitar la penetrante mirada de Rosette, quien pareció mostrarse cohibida ante aquello. Pero ella se puso a la defensiva, desconfiando del repentino acto, y poniendo las manos frente su cuerpo.

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Aléjate, no estoy de hum…!- empezó a decir lanzando un golpe hacia Chrno quién, para su sorpresa, lo detuvo con una sola mano. Él continuaba mirándola y, sin más preámbulo, pegó su cuerpo al de ella y, levantándose en la punta de los pies, aproximó sus labios a su blanco oído.

Su contratista pareció tensarse ante la cercanía puesta, y el aliento de él golpeando contra su mejilla la obligó a quedarse estática. Chrno sonrió triunfante al ser él quien provocaba esas reacciones en ella, y no Remington ni ningún "hombre" de la Orden. Él, el antiguo demonio con apariencia de niño. Nadie más.

-Chrno…

- Yo tampoco soy un niño, Rosette… - musitó con la voz ronca, separándose levemente de ella tan sólo para verla de nuevo a los ojos. Rosette volvió a sentir extraña esa mirada y nuevamente se ruborizó. Estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones empezaban a entremezclarse:- … y con más razón, por todo este tiempo vivido, tengo el derecho a hallar la hermosura en lo que me plazca… y a diferenciar las emociones que pueden provocarme algunos seres vivos cuando están cerca.

Rosette abrió la boca para replicar pero se vio interrumpida al instante que los labios de Chrno chocaron bruscamente con los suyos. Sus ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente, sintiendo el rostro arderle, posiblemente ascendiendo en la escala de rojos que podían existir en el mundo. Él la tomaba por el visaje con firmeza, pero poco a poco empezó a aflojar el agarre.

Rosette no salía del shock. ¡Estaba besando a Chrno! ¡Su primer beso había sido de Chrno! Un extraño hormigueo llegó a la parte baja del pecho al mismo tiempo que su corazón amenazaba con romper su diafragma. Por alguna curiosa razón el contacto no le resultó tan desagradable y, poco a poco, también permitió que su cuerpo se relajara.

Por otro lado, Chrno se sentía también algo nervioso y aquello era evidente por la repentina aceleración de su pulso. ¡Pero al diablo con el formalismo! ¡Estaba besando a Rosette! Incluso Aion parecía haber perdido importancia.

Pero entonces volvió a la cruda realidad, rompiendo toda la magia que estaba experimentando: era cierto, estaba besando a Rosette. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría ella? A lo mejor le golpearía, lo trataría de abusivo y le dejaría de hablar.

Había sido un tonto. Y todo por dejarse llevar de aquellos extraños impulsos que no parecían ser instinto. Sin más preámbulo se separó de ella, con la consternación moldeada en su rostro, las mejillas rojas y la respiración poco pausada. Tenía miedo de haber metido la pata. Ella lo seguía mirando, los ojos abiertos, las mejillas rojas al igual que él y los labios húmedos, rosados y tal vez un poco hinchados.

No sabía qué hacer y, azarado, comenzó a balbucear. A pesar de haber dicho posteriormente que no era un niño, empezó a actuar cómo uno al explicarle a su madre el cómo se había roto su jarrón favorito. Pero la joven exorcista permanecía apacible, reorganizando parte de sus ideas y emociones. Había sido todo muy repentino.

-Rosette yo… yo… lo siento, no fue mi intención importunarte… fui un tonto que se dejó llevar, por favor, no te enojes, yo…- pero ésta vez llegó su turno de abrir los ojos carmines excesivamente a causa de la sorpresa, al ser ahora Rosette quién se había agachado dubitativamente para rozar sus labios con los de él.

El contacto fue breve, pero más que suficiente para causar en el pecador un brusco vuelco en el estómago, hormigueo en sus labios y la sensación de quedarse repentinamente sin oxígeno. Rosette se separó de él y desvió la mirada, increíblemente sonrojada. Él seguía sin salir del asombro, ¿había sido ésa acaso una forma de decirle que tenía permiso para tocarla?

No lo supo, pero repentinamente se sintió felíz, radiante, jubiloso, y más que nada, victorioso. Aquello quedó patente en el brillo de sus ojos y la abierta sonrisa. Y también al instante que se volvió a aproximar a Rosette, esta vez con más delicadeza, y la tomó por el rostro para volver a unir sus suaves, finos y rosados labios con los de él en un tierno beso. Uno que ella, por supuesto, correspondió.

Chrno se esforzó por ir lento, acariciando, besándola con cuidado y, sobre todo, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. Aquél era un gran momento y, por supuesto, no lo desaprovecharía. No ahora que Rosette le estaba correspondiendo.

La noche volvió a tornarse momentáneamente cálida, así como el aire más dulce y ligero. Chrno la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos con un propósito de aproximarla más a sí, compartir el mutuo calor corporal y fundirse en una misma esencia, al tiempo que pedía profundizar un poco más el beso. Pero teniendo cuidado de que ella pudiera seguirle el ritmo, pues con regocijo no cesaba de recordar que él había sido el primero. Él, y nadie más.

Rosette, por otra parte, se sentía confusa y extraña, pues no podía cesar de pensar que era Chrno con quién estaba. Sin embargo, en medio de su dualidad, el que fuera precisamente Chrno también la llenó de una inmensa felicidad. Siempre le tuvo aprecio, lo llegó a querer inclusive, eso estaba más que claro, pero ¿Era así como en verdad lo veía?

Se separó brevemente de él, sin alejarlo mucho y, algo apenada, lo miró. Ambos yacían rojos y agitados pero, sobre todo, ambos yacían con ganas de más. Sin embargo Rosette se contuvo y en su lugar se aclaró la garganta, haciendo lo posible por mantenerle la mirada.

Una energía cálida le embargaba el pecho y la impulsaba a hablar con claridad y confianza, a pesar de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Esa que le decía que todo estaba bien y que lo seguiría estando. Así que, tras tomar aire, preguntó:

-¿Porqué? - el no pareció entender la pregunta, así que ella se apresuró a reformularla más claramente:- ¿Por qué me besas?

-Porque quiero, ¿Por qué más habría de hacerlo?- respondió él, ladeando la cabeza y hiendo de nuevo en busca de la boca de la chica. Pero ésta lo impidió al mover fervientemente el visaje de un lado a otro, en un gesto negativo.

-No, no es eso… quiero decir…- bajó la mirada, ocultándola tras su rubio flequillo.- Tú eres muy importante para mí, Chrno… te esfuerzas por ayudarme a encontrar a Joshua y siempre has estado a mi lado. Pero eres un ser antiguo… alguien que, seguramente tras todos sus años de vida, ha conocido muchas mujeres- y de repente su tornó más roja, pues no era fácil para su orgullo el dejar salir en voz alta lo que estaba a punto de decir. Chrno, aún sin soltarla, esperaba pacientemente que hablara:- Yo soy una persona cabezota, torpe y poco femenina que sólo sabe meter la pata… lo más normal sería que tú también me vieras como una niña… entonces ¿por qué?

Una nueva ráfaga de viento los acarició al mismo tiempo que Chrno dio por entendido qué incomodaba a la joven en ese momento y, sin poder evitarlo, se echó a reír. Qué inocente, ¿en verdad había creído que él dejaría de fijarse en ella por ser menos femenina que las demás? Rosette era una mujer… una que, tras esa mirada infantil escondía el intenso brillo de la madurez, la sonrisa traviesa de una infante por encima de sus labios deseables y, así mismo, un corazón puro. Él la quería; tuvo esa certeza desde que la pequeña de doce años (con sus trenzas a cada lado del redondeado rostro y la hermosa sonrisa, no menos brillante que la de ahora) le extendió unos cuantos caramelos en un arranque de bondad al verlo decaído junto a una tumba, sin saber que en ése preciso instante lo estaba salvando de sí mismo.

"_¿Dices que te despiertas con el estómago vacío? Qué triste… Así que tienes hambre, ¿no? Espera un momento…" _esas habían sido sus palabras exactas antes de verse interrumpida por Joshua, quién le reclamó el porqué no le había dado esos dulces cuando tenía hambre, a lo que ella respondió, sin mucho tacto, que eran para una emergencia. Y luego se los tendió a él, Chrno, quién durante esos segundos la sintió como un intenso sol que había entrado a ese refugio subterráneo, en medio de la inocencia y la ignorancia de un niño. Ella no había entendido lo que significaba Energía Espiritual. _"¡Toma!" "Ah… Gracias…" _

Rosette, al sentirse ajena a la risa de él, frunció el ceño e infló las mejillas, bastante desconcertada y, por sobre todo, ofendida. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella? Lo golpearía hasta dejarlo sin huesos, claro que sí. Le importaba un comino si se estaba metiendo con un espíritu viejo o con un niño, ¿Quién se estaba creyendo? Pero Chrno, al captar rápidamente aquello y al saber que su vida parecía peligrar, tomó el rostro de ella y la obligó a agacharse, para así plantarle un nuevo beso aunque éste más fugaz.

-Rosette, tonta- susurró con una sonrisa afectuosa, robándole al instante otro beso mientras cercaba la espalda de ella con sus cortos brazos- ¿Nunca… has pensado… que quizás … es eso… lo que me gusta… de ti?- logró decir entre beso y beso, sintiendo como un cálido y extraño hormigueo se extendía desde su estomago hasta su pecho. Uno que se sentía bastante bien a decir verdad. Rosette permanecía inclinada hacia él, ya menos tensa, y tal vez más tranquila (así como abochornada) de escuchar esas palabras salir de él. Olvidó las rosas a su alrededor, el que fuera San Valentín ese día, ¿Quién era la Hermana Kate? Tampoco lo recordó y no se molestó en hacerlo. Sólo importaba Chrno, su presencia, sus palabras y el cómo con cada caricia iba llenando el vacío que durante años había sentido en el alma.- Eres los más valioso que tengo, porque me sacaste de la oscuridad. No eres femenina, ni coqueta como las otras, es cierto… pero nunca olvides que eres mucho más que eso. Rosette… tú eres luz.

-Chrno…

Aprovechando el que hubiera abierto la boca para pronunciar esas dos sílabas, el muchacho se aventó contra ella para besarla de forma hambrienta y apasionada. Una ráfaga de viento, más fuerte que todas las anteriores, los sacudió y levantó por los aires (con algo de violencia) el cabello de ambos, simulando ser el reflejo de lo que los dos sentían por dentro. Rosette se sentía conmovida por esas palabras, así como querida, deseada. Sentía que, para Chrno, era ya toda una mujer. Y él mismo denotaba en cada nueva caricia el deseo de sentir más de ella, deseo que estuviera brotando por cada poro de su bronceada piel. La rubia lo tomó por el rostro, dando cabida a la lengua de él en su boca, y permitiéndose acariciarlo a su modo, desarmando por completo al demonio al sentir como era ella lamía con delicadeza sus labios para luego propinarle un suave mordisco en el inferior.

Él debía ser salvaje por naturaleza, conservar instintos de predador, y justamente fue eso lo que la monja consiguió despertar en él en ése último contacto. Quería más. Quería conocer de qué sabor era la piel de Rosette, ver qué tan fácil sería hacer que ésta enrojeciera y así, después de un rato, poder marcarla definitivamente como su mujer. Eso era, la estaba deseando con locura. Pero al mismo tiempo la estaba amando, aún con ése contacto ya no tan casual, y se lo estaba demostrando a su manera.

La unión parecía ser casi espiritual, y eso los estaba llevando a un alto estado de embriaguez que, en medio de la adrenalina, los dejó tranquilos y muy llenos de paz. El protector de la tumba agradecía a la niña de los dulces su hospitalidad; la exorcista le hacía saber a su ayudante que sentía muy profundamente su apoyo. Y así era. Ella lo estaba amando, así como él la estaba amando a ella. Por haber sido el apoyo incondicional en medio de ese mundo indiferente, por darles un motivo para seguir viviendo, porque sus vidas eran prácticamente una desde que fue hecho el contrato.

Y fue entonces, en esa breve fracción de segundo, que Chrno recordó las palabras de Azmaría y finalmente las comprendió: Cuando conoció a Rosette distinguió el brillo de Philos, el amor que le das a tus amigos, a través de su sonrisa y los caramelos que le fueron tendidos; y desde entonces estuvo ahí con ellos, acompañándolos en todas las aventuras, en cada momento intimo, hasta que Eros decidió unírseles.

Ahí, presente entre ambos, estaban Eros y Philos en su total esplendor, llenos de gozo por lo que estaban presenciando. Eran el Amor de Dios, que no es indiferente a nadie, ni siquiera a un demonio. Y así lo sentía Chrno: Rosette era su amiga, pero también su amada, su amante en esos instantes… y eso, definitivamente, valía más que todo el oro del mundo.

Se separaron por falta de aire y tímidamente se sostuvieron las miradas, intentando dibujar una sonrisa sincera para adornar aquél momento perfecto. Quedaron así unos segundos más, en un silencio exquisito, hasta que Rosette abrió los ojos de forma exuberante y, sin más preámbulo, lo separó de ella de un brusco empujón.

Chrno, aturdido e indignado, alzó el rostro hacia ella. ¿Por qué lo apartaba? Estaban viviendo un momento único, ¿había hecho algo mal? Sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero antes de decir nada notó que, del rostro marcado por el terror de ella, se hacía evidente un intenso color carmesí. Aquello desconcertó a Chrno quién, enarcando una ceja, intentó aproximarse nuevamente:- Rosette, ¿Qué…?

-¡Aún soy muy joven! ¡No estoy preparada para tanta responsabilidad!- exclamó bastante alterada, a lo que Chrno abrió los ojos de par en par por la repentina y desagradable estupefacción. ¿¡Qué! ¿Responsabilidad? ¡Había sido un beso! ¡Aquello no la estaba comprometiendo! Aunque él esperaba al menos que…

-¿¡De qué diablos estás hablando!- exclamó, tornándose furioso. Rosette, más nerviosa que antes, se encogió de hombros, enrojeciendo aún más.

-No estoy preparada para ser madre.

-¡No pensaste nada de eso cuando estábamos…!- se interrumpió y parpadeó repetidas veces una vez que su cerebro procesó por completo las palabras de ella, sintiéndose nuevamente confundido y consternado:- ¿Ser… madre?

La rubia asintió con la cabeza, bajando la mirada y removiéndose las manos sobre el hábito azul en un acto de nerviosismo.

-Sí… tú y yo… acabamos de abrazarnos mientras nos damos un beso… uno muy profundo…

-No te estoy entendiendo.

-¡Pues que no está bien! Tú y yo… no… no estamos casados… y nos hemos abrazado y besado… y pues no quiero ser una… madre soltera… no siendo tan joven… creo que debimos esperar un poco más para esto.- y, más roja que nunca, terminó de fijar la vista en sus pies como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Chrno analizó sus movimientos, intentando atar cabos sobre lo que ella acababa de decir, hasta que la idea vino a él como un relámpago.

Ya más aliviado y contento, relajó los músculos dejando libre una sonora carcajada. Una aún más estruendosa que todas las anteriores. Esa Rosette, por Dios, qué inocente… por eso la quería tanto.

Ella sintió desconcierto al escuchar la risa de él por lo que alzó el rostro, aún ruborizado, para ver cómo su ayudante se sujetaba el estomago de tanto reír. Aquello la ofuscó, obligándola a fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- vociferó de mala gana. No veía qué podía haber de risible en una madre soltera. Pero él si parecía encontrarlo sumamente divertido, pues limpiaba las lágrimas que habían empezado a salir de sus ojos entre las carcajadas.

-Rosette, ¿De dónde rayos crees que vienen los bebés?- consiguió peguntar en un breve instante que tomó aire:- ¡Se necesita algo más que un par de besos para hacer uno!

¡PUM! Un nuevo chichón humeante y de considerable tamaño salió de la parte superior de la cabeza del demonio, quien cayó su risa en el acto. La joven monja había adoptado una expresión agresiva, y mantenía el puño crispado, alzado en dirección del pecador.

-¡T…tarado, no me trates de ignorante!- exclamó atropelladamente, delatando que en efecto había creído que de ahí venían los bebés. Pero jamás lo reconocería, su orgullo simplemente se lo impedía, por lo que optaría por echarle la culpa a Chrno. Era lo más útil y sensato en su forma extraña de ver la vida- ¡Fíjate que hablar de ese tipo de cosas en frente de una monja no es correcto! ¿¡Qué ustedes no tienen respeto por la llegada de una nueva vida!

Chrno sonrió mientras llevaba una mano al chichón, el cual le dolía pero no le amargaría la noche ya que, sinceramente, se sentía de muy buen humor. Por lo tanto se irguió, volviendo a recuperar la aparente compostura, y tras eso se dignó a soltar un largo suspiro.

-En realidad nos da igual, los demonios no necesitamos reproducirnos, para eso está Pandemónium- confesó, encogiéndose de hombros, para luego lanzarle una sonrisa pícara a Rosette mientras enarcaba gustoso las cejas:- Sin embargo es posible que Dios también haga una excepción a eso por ésta vez… Mmmm, dime, ¿Qué crees que saldría de la unión entre un demonio y una monj…?

No alcanzó a terminar, un nuevo golpe se interpuso entre él y sus palabras. Rosette dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar mientras musitaba todo tipo de cosas por lo bajo; los puños crispados, el paso firme con las piernas abiertas y el rostro sumamente rojo, al imaginarse de repente a dos niños pequeños de cabellos púrpuras y ojos azules sonriéndole con admiración.

Aquello era absurdo, por lo que negó con la cabeza en un intento de borrar de su mente esa última imagen. Sin embargo, fue el rugir de su estómago quien hizo el trabajo por ella, quejándose entonces por la falta de alimento.

-¡Oe, Chrno! ¡Camina rápido que tengo hambre!- exclamó severamente. Chrno le sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros al recordar el porqué había ido a buscarla y sintiéndose satisfecho de cómo había terminado todo.

-Hace rato sirvieron la cena, pero supongo que con todo esto se me pasó decirte. Lo siento, fue mi error- reconoció, caminando despreocupadamente tras ella.

Rosette suspiró, llevándose dos dedos a las sienes mientras pensaba también en lo sucedido y, ya rendida, relajó sus facciones. No tenía sentido discutir por trivialidades, ahora lo importante era ir a comer. Además, si no restaba comida suficiente, aún quedaban los chocolates que definitivamente no le daría a Remington.

-No importa, sólo vamos- musitó, vislumbrando el arco de enredaderas que daba entrada al cultivo, pensando ya en entrar al monasterio.

Ambos siguieron caminando en un silencio ameno, bajo el cielo estrellado y quizás un poco opacado por las luces del lugar. La rubia pensó en Joshua y con nostalgia sonrió, esperando poder recuperarlo algún día para así leer los libros que él siempre soñó con escribir. Los libros que narraban sus aventuras por lugares desconocidos a los ojos humanos, y muchos de ellos teniendo como protagonista a la Línea Astral. Esperaba que su hermano se encontrara bien, estuviese donde estuviese.

-Rosette…- la calma voz de Chrno irrumpió en sus pensamientos haciéndola volver a la realidad, notando entonces que ya estaban frente la entrada principal del monasterio. Sin embargo, al percibir que no era aquello de lo que quería hablarle se giró, notando como él le dedicaba una sonrisa serena cargada de afecto mientras le tendía una rosa blanca, que seguramente habría tomado antes de salir del rosal:- Felíz día de San Valentín.

Rosette miró la flor algo sorprendida, y quizás ruborizada, pero luego sonrió, aceptándola dulcemente entre sus manos. De igual forma le tendió el paquete de chocolates a él, sintiendo que ganaría más utilidad con él al ser quien realmente los merecía. Al parecer ese 14 de febrero no había sido tan malo después de todo.

-Felíz día de San Valentín, Chrno- contestó, ambos entrando al monasterio.

El recorrido por los pasillos fue bastante agradable, empezando porque se encontraban solos al hallarse los demás en el Gran Salón. Ambos sonreían, disfrutando el momento en medio del silencio, abochornándose de vez en cuando, pero siempre frescos y felices. Una vez que abrieron las puertas del Gran Salón recibieron las miradas de todos, de las cuales la mayoría se centraron en sus sonrisas, los chocolates y la rosa. Se mostraron sorprendidos. Azmaría los veía radiante.

Chrno le guiñó el ojo con complicidad a ésta última sabiendo que, posiblemente, ella se encontraba viendo a Eros y Philos a cada lado de ellos dos.

-Lamentamos la tardanza. Se nos fue el tiempo hablando- se excusó el demonio, quien tenía más tacto con las palabras.

Prevenidamente fue la Hermana Kate quien intervino esta vez, aclarándose la garganta, para luego mirarlos a ambos desaprobatoriamente.- Pues deberían estar más atentos a eso. Ya estamos recogiendo los platos.

-¿¡Quéeeee!- exclamó Rosette, al percatarse entonces de cómo sobre los platos habían únicamente sobras. Se sintió indignada, y como muestra de ella crispó los puños, furiosa. -¡Nos dejaron miserias! ¡Ni un ratón se llenaría con eso! ¡Miserables!

-Rosette, lo sentimos, pero es que teníamos hambre- se excusó Azmaría, alzando las manos conciliadoramente. Sin embargo fue en vano, porque palabras con buenas intenciones no serían suficientes para aplacar al huracán Rosette y su hambre.

-¡ESA NO ES EXCUSAAAAAA!- vociferó, lanzándose contra todos ante los aterrados gritos de las monjas y los sacerdotes. Azmaría se levantó, cubriéndose la boca con una mano, a lo que el Reverendo soltó una grácil carcajada. La Hermana Kate también se incorporó, subiéndose las mangas, y preparándose también para contrarrestar con un brusco movimiento. Varios platos fueron a parar al suelo, hechos añicos.

-¡Haz el favor de comportarte, niña malcriada!- exclamó la Madre Superiora, lanzándose contra la chica en un intento de sujetarle los brazos mientras ésta seguía removiéndose.

-¡No, suélteme, suélteme, vieja bruja!- soltó la rubia, dispuesta a dar la pelea.

-¡Rosette!- llamó Chrno a pesar de saber que sus palabras no serían escuchadas.

La algarabía continuó hasta convertirse en una divertida guerra de comida… o de platos. Qué más da, concluyeron en risas antes de recibir un fuerte castigo de parte de la Hermana Kate, quién dijo más adelante algo de "no amonestarlos" sólo por ser San Valentín. Al final Chrno le terminó dando a Rosette la mitad de los chocolates que ella misma le había obsequiado, para no dejarla sin cenar, mientras observaban tranquilamente el hermoso cielo nocturno.

Azmaría también se les unió, trayendo ella por cuenta propia a Philos en un arranque de simpatía y compañerismo, dónde el tiempo pareció importar poco. El futuro era moldeable según los sucesos del presente, que también eran tocados por los milagros que traían la fe. Nada era imposible, ni siquiera la realización de un mundo utópico donde todos pudiera vivir en paz, y dónde Joshua Christopher triunfara en la vida como escritor.

Un mundo dónde, posiblemente, dos niños de cabellos púrpuras e intensos ojos azules corrieran por las calles felices y sin miedo para ir al encuentro de sus padres, ¿no?

Dios jamás negaba su amor a nadie, y Eros y Philos podían ser la prueba de ello. A lo mejor, ésta vez, tampoco sería la excepción.

…

¡Les deseo a todos un Felíz San Valentín!


End file.
